Half wizard, half demigod
by Booklover1000
Summary: Percy has just been told that he's Voldemort's grandson. What will happen when he's thrown into a new world, and his life becomes even more hectic? Please review.I want to know what I'm doing wrong, so I can write the best story possible for you guys. Disclaimer: it all belongs to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling except the plot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A whole new world.

Percy was a half blood. But he wasn't normal. Most of his friends were wizard, or demigods. Non where like him. His moms side of the family had turned out to be pretty powerful, but his mom was a squib. You're probably wondering squibs, halfbloods. What is he talking about? Well, let me explain. Wizard are divided into four status. Muggle born, half blood, pure blood, or a squib. A squib is someone who comes from a magical family but can't preform magic. That's why his mom had never known of her family. If Percy's grandpa had known that his daughter was bound to be a squib, he would have killed her. That's why Percy grandma had kept the pregnancy am secret, and had gave her daughter away to an adoptive family. That's why neither Percy or his mom had known that they were wizards. Now his dads side of his family. His dear old absent- from- his- life dad is Poseidon the Greek god of of the sea. His parents had met in Montauk and had fallen in love. Before Percy was born Poseidon had to leave because well he was a god. Sally Jackson knew that her son was a demigod, but had no idea that he was a wizard.

She was surprised to say the least when the letter arrived it informed the Jackson household that Percy had been accepted into the Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Sally had hidden the letter and kept the secret for years, when the truth came out. Percy was coming back from his second year at camp. He had just gone through the sea of monsters, and was hoping for a relaxing school year. Of course, being a demigod that was impossible. He had arrived from camp to see her mom speaking seriously with an old guy in their living room. His hand had immediately gotten riptide from his pocket. His mom then saw him and beckoned him over reassuring him that everything was ok. The old man had half moon spectacles great wise sky blue eyes, and a long white beard. He looked tired and old, but had a playful twinkle in his eyes. The weirdest part was probably what he was wearing, The man was clad in gold robes with tiny moons on them and had a large pointy hat on his head. That's when he had told Percy of his heritage.

Apparently he had a grandpa named Moukdhshorts (fine Voldemort, but it sounded like moukdhshorts) . And the old man (who was named Dumbledore) thought that he was searching for ways to come back. He said that if he found out about Percy he would try to recruit him, and if Percy refused he would hurt the people that he loved. That was the way that Percy had found out that that he wasn't a normal half blood. He was a type of half blood that hadn't been around for generations. He was a half wizard, and half god.

Because of the surprising new revelation Percy now found himself with his mom in a place called diagon ally. They ha dust stopped at Moukdyshirts vault. He had a lot of money. Now they were on their way to unfortunately purchase robes. As soon as he saw them in the list he had flat out refused, but apparently it was mandatory. He stared at the shop with disgust and couldn't bear the fact that he would have to wear one all year. I mean they were probably uncomfortable, looked weird, and how would he fight in them. Maybe if wizards where introduced to jeans they would change the rules. Percy immediately snorted when he imagined Dumbledore wearing jeans. It was better if they stuck with the robes. Next they went to the bookstore. It was the worst experience ever. Who knew fourth years needed so much books. They didn't even stop at the owl emporium because the owls would have probably clawed his eyes out. Finally, they reached the wand shop. They came in and saw a wrinkly old man, that had a gleam in his eyes when he saw them. Immediately a bunch of tapes flew and started measuring Percy. They measured everything. The distance between his eyes, the side of his head. Finally, the tapes flew back and the man started grabbing wands from everywhere. He started giving them one by one to Percy, but every time something disastrous happened. Either something broke or blow up. Every time that happened the mans grin became even wider. At last they found a wand that suited Percy. It was made of pine tree, and the core was a piece of a Naiads hair. They flooded back to New York, and Percy realized that his life had just got a whole lot complicated.


	2. Authors note

Ill try to update as soon as I can. Ill also be releasing two new fanfictions. one will be about dramionie, and the otber one will be about percy and annabeth . Hers the summary for the percy and annabeth one: In goode high school theres a social pyramid. Annabeths at the top and percy is at the bottom. What will happen when annabeth takes intererest in the loner with sea green eyes?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Start of term

Percy woke up worried. School started today, but he wasn't going to Goode, he was going to Hogwarts. How would he be able to keep his secret for so long? That was the only instruction the gods had given him. No one. Absolutely no one. Could find out that he was a demigod. The gods were surprisingly in favor of Percy going to study wizardry. They wanted to make sure that the wizards had nothing against them, and weren't planning to declare war. Hecate was incredibly pleased that Percy had agreed to help with the inevitable war. Turns out that she

had four children named Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and Godric . They had never been told of their heritage. All the wizards were descendants of Hecate's four kids, and the muggleborns were people that she had deemed worthy of receiving the blessing of magic.

Realizing that he had drifted off and was going to be late, he jumped out of bed and and threw everything into his trunk. He ran towards the kitchen where his mom was waiting patiently. She held out a port key and they both grabbed on to it. 3 words described traveling with a Portkey. Worse than flying. You were thrown into the air and turned at high speeds. When it ended Percy immediately had the urge to throw up. He almost did threw up, but his mind was focusing on another thing. The Hogwarts express had caught his eye. It was magnificent. The black train with red trimming seemed to be glowing under the sun. Percy's jaw was on the floor. He finally shook himself out of his daze, and gave his mom a hug. She made Percy promise to write letters at least every week. After that he hurried toward the train and waved once more at his mom.

Once on the train he walked down the isle trying to find a empty compartment . Thankfully he was early and the train was still quite empty. He found one completely empty nest the back, and went in. A 7 hour train ride was not something an ADHD kid liked. He was hoping to sleep through most of the train ride. Unfortunately he wasn't tired, and sleeping involved nightmares. Everytime he dared to get even a little rest the demons he had met in Tartarus plagued his mind . He honestly preferred the demons than being in a train ride with nothing to do. As soon as he closed his eyes he heard the compartment door being opened. He opened one eye to see 3 kids peering into the compartment . One had black hair, and a scar on his head . The other two were a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with ginger hair. He opened his eyes and studied the 3 kids, After a minute of awkward silence the asked if they could come in . Percy nodded . He was raised by his mom, he wouldn't dare to be 3 students came in and introduced themselves. When he didn't recognize the dark haired boys name the other two gasped. The black haired boy just looked relieved, and his smile became bigger.

When they reached the great hall Percy wondered how he would be sorted. Hecate had told him that hogwarts had never had an exchange student before. He was taken out of his thoughts as a strict elderly women with her hair in a bun approached him. She told her that she was the gryffindor head of house (Minerva Mcgonagall). She led him to where the first Hera students where and til shim that he was to be sorted. He waited impatiently until his name was called. He put the hat on his head and jumped when he heard it talk in his mind . It told him that he belonged in the 4 houses, but that being in slytherin would be interesting. He could help change the prejudice that people had towards the green house. Percy headed toward the cheering table, and was starting to think that being in a world of wizards and witches might not be that bad.


	4. Athours note 2

Hi guys! Im working on the next chapter and I wanted to know your opinion about something. Would you prefer for me to write longer or shorter chapters? keep in mind that writing longer chapters will take me more time. I would also like to clear some things up abot the story.

*Percy is currently in his second year of higwarts because he didnt attend his first one.

*Percy will keep his demigod and wizard life separate from each other. His demigod or wizard friens wont knw about the other world until later chapters.

**Posting might be a bit slow because I am also working on lther stories **


	5. Chapter 3

Percy POV

He immediately regretted what he had said. The house was prejudiced and filled with jerks around every corner. At first they had been nice, and welcoming, but as soon as they knew he was a half blood, things had taken a turn for the worse. The only tolerable people in the house were the first and second years who were yet to be corrupted by the older students way of thinking. Most of them hadn't been manipulated into believing half bloods and muggleborns were lesser people. All the half bloods and muggleborns in Slytherin were excluded and thought of as outcasts. They weren't accepted in Slytherin because of their blood status, and the other houses thought of them as evil and mean (just because they were in Slytherin).

In fewer words. Hogwarts sucked. Being dyslexic classes were a nightmare. To make it even worse he had to memorize a bunch of weird word spells, and wand movements. Who would have thought a school to learn magic was boring as hell? He'd thought that defense against the dark arts would be one of the most interesting classes. He was left quite disappointed at the end of the class. The teacher was an egotistical idiot who thought he knew everything. He had tried to teach them, but the only thing the lesson had achieved was leaving the classroom trashed and leaving a kid hanging on a chandelier.

Percy headed toward Potions hoping to have a decent class. Apparently he was quite good at potions. It probably had something to do with his father (Poseidon). The potions class was with the gryffindors, and Percy didn't miss the looks of loathing a bushy haired girl gave him. She seemed frustrated that she couldn't beat a boy that hadn't even attended his first year. He didn't really care. He'd gotten used to the looks of hatred, resentment, and disgust he got in the halls. There was only one person who would smile at him in the hallways, and make him feel important. Her name was Luna Lovegood.

One day he had been exploring the castle during his free period, when he stumbled upon a disgusting site. There was Draco Malloy (his worst enemy), and he was bothering a poor blond girl.

"Oh if it isn't Looney Lovegood," Malloy spat at the girl that seemed to be cowering in fear. He watched with loathe as Malloy continued to bully the young Ravenclaw. He was about to step in when Malloy hit the books out of the girls hands and into the floor. Malfoyhad crossed the line. He decided to be civilized instead of punching the lights out of Malloy, and bent down to pick up the girls books. He handed them over to her, and sneered at Malloy.

"Why, aren't you guys perfect for each other. Both the losers of the school, and friendless. Don't you think it's a match made in heaven," Malloy's sidekicks ( Crabbe and Goyle) started to laugh at Malloy's comment. Before he could contain himself Percy pinched Draco in the nose. The boy immediately collapsed into the floor because of the force of the impact. He winced and glared at Percy as his idiot friends carried him to the infirmary. That day he and Luna got to know each other. Luna was happy that he didn't think she was crazy, and Percy was happy that she didn't hate him for being a Slytherin. The only downside was that they rarely got to see each other . Her being a Ravenclaw and all.

The year had sucked, but nothing interesting had happened until the petrifying began. He had been walking casually when he came up upon a horrible site. There was Potter with his two friends staring at an unmoving . He gasped. In red (possibly blood) was written a sentence in the wall. "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir...beware." All the students looked confused and terrified at once. The teachers looked grim. They were ordered to go back to their dorm rooms immediately. It was all quite confusing. The teachers refused to tell them anything, and muggleborns had started getting petrified.. He was sick of it. One day after a particularly maddening defense against the dark arts class he headed towards the Headmasters office. He glared at the Griffins until they (surprisingly) let him in. He didn't bother knocking and bust into the office.

"What's the chamber of secrets? What's going on?," He asked a worried looking headmaster sighed and looked up at him knowing that he wasn't going to give up."Sit down, my boy", I took a seat opposite of Dumbledore and stared expectantly. " There's a legend that says that Salazar Slytherin created a secret chamber in Hogwarts. Its been said that said chamber has a terrible monster, but no one has ever confirmed it. The chamber was opened 50 years ago, when your grandfather was in school. The monster goes after muggleborns, and seeks out to kill them. Salazar believed that muggleborns were a disgrace to wizards. Thats why when he left the school he created the chamber. Im afraid, that the legend might be true," Dumbledore explained with a look of tiredness, and fear for his students.

"I think I might know what type of monster it is," I told the headmaster with a grave face.

" Do tell , my boy," Dumbledore said. "We are studying some every interesting creatures in Care of magical creatures, and I did extra research and read about the Basilisk," a look of understanding passed Dumbledore face."In the book it said that if you looked the Basilisk in the eyes it would kill you. However, If you saw its eyes in a reflection it would just paralyze you. The other day I heard that Hermione Granger had been paralyzed. I asked information about the incident, and she had a mirror when they found her,"He explained to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at him, with amazement and told him that he was quite clever. "We'll get to it right away."

Apparently, Percy had been to late, Potter had already saved the day. He just sighed when the end of year feast arrived. Slytherins had the most points, but Gryffindor would probably win because of Potter. It was truly unfair. Everyone favored Gryffindor. Even the headmasters office had griffins. Surprisingly, Slytherin did win. Apparently Dumbledore had taken a liking to him, and had given him points for realizing the monster was a basilisk . It was great to finally get some recognition from his house, even if it was just a little. He felt like the barrier between blood status was crumbling down. It might take a while into fully disappear, but it was coming down, one brick at s time.


End file.
